iCan't Stop Thinking About That Darn Nose Kiss
by Mac-alicious
Summary: Carly can't stop thinking about that purely nasal kiss she gave Freddie.


**A/N: **This is my first attempt at iCarly fanfiction. I haven't seen too many episodes, well that's not true I've seen quite a few, but I only just started watching it so all the ones I've seen have been entirely out of sequence. I got stuck on that episode with the nose kiss and this oneshot came out. I know a lot of people in this fandom are more into the Sam x Freddie oneshot, but I actually like both pairings (the other being Carly x Freddie). Anyway, I'm not too sure about this because I don't know how much of a handle I have on their characters. But enjoy! And R&R because I'd like to see how I did. Thanks! –Mac

**Disclaimer:** I don't own iCarly.

**iCan't Stop Thinking About That Darn Nose Kiss**

Carly Shay had a problem—a _big_ problem.

She had been constantly (and somewhat obsessively) thinking about that darn nose kiss she had given Freddie. She kept telling herself it was because the purely platonic, purely nasal kiss had completely ruined her chances with Jake. But there was another voice inside her that was getting increasingly louder. She wanted to ignore the voice, but as it grew louder, it was harder to disregard what it was telling her. It played on an incessant loop in her head, taunting her and everything she had believed about her and Freddie's relationship. It was driving her insane.

Clearly, this was a problem that needed to be resolved as soon as possible. If only the solution was a little more obvious. The only thing that seemed relatively like an answer was to avoid Freddie—which really wasn't much of an answer as it would be next to impossible to accomplish as Carly saw Freddie everyday at school or at home and they had to work on iCarly. So she was forced to come up with something else but her mind was failing her—choosing to instead put the voice on overdrive until it was practically screaming at her. Ignoring the voice was pretty much out of the question now—it rang out the solution she needed but she wasn't ready to accept it yet.

After a stressful day of trying not to scream in frustration when she was in the same room as Freddie (which she was more often than not) and the voice got louder and the thoughts about that nose kiss flooded her, Carly was trying to distract herself with homework. She was sitting at the counter dividing her time between solving her math problems and watching Spencer attempt to cook something edible from what they had left in their fridge (she made a mental note to make Spencer go grocery shopping). That worked for awhile, keeping her mind off of Freddie and the nose kiss for a short period of peace. But it wasn't long before the thoughts began to creep back toward the forefront of her mind. They were inescapable!

Carly groaned and dropped her face down against the counter. She grumbled a little more but didn't sit back up. Spencer was about to ask Carly to come taste test his "concoction" when he noticed her immobile form. He clicked the stove onto a lower heat and walked over to her.

"Carly, are you okay?" Spencer asked after she hadn't moved or made a sound for awhile. He leaned down to look at her with her face resting against the counter. When she didn't respond or sit up, he reached over to gently poke her shoulder.

Carly snapped up straight immediately at his touch, exclaiming, "It was only a nose kiss!"

"Oookay," Spencer took a step back, his hands up in surrender, then muttered to himself, "Not that I have any idea what you're talking about."

"Sorry, Spencer," Carly said, "I am just a little stressed."

"About what?"

"Nothing in particular," Carly replied a little too quickly, "It's really okay. I'm probably just making a big deal out of nothing."

"You sure? You know I'm here to talk," Spencer offered.

"I'm fine," Carly responded, then changed the subject, "So, what's for dinner?"

Having effectively dodged Spencer's questions, Carly kept her cool long enough to make it through dinner and then retired to the safety of her room. At least there she didn't run the risk of revealing the orientation of her current thoughts. She put away her homework and collapsed onto her bed. Closing her eyes, she tried to relax and push aside those thoughts—she hoped that maybe sleep would help her mind wander away from Freddie and the nose kiss. She should have known better. Carly slipped into slumber, but was plagued by dreams that replayed the nose kiss over and over. Then suddenly the scene evolved, this time they weren't in the iCarly studio with Sam and Jake, this time they were alone and when she kissed Freddie it wasn't on the nose. This time it was a full on kiss on the lips and when she pulled away he softly whispered her name, "_Carly._"

"Carly!"

Carly snapped up into a sitting position. The sound of his voice sounded so close as if he was in the room with. She blinked her eyes into focus, only to find Freddie actually standing over her bed, "Freddie, what are you doing here?"

"I came over to run an idea for iCarly by you. Spencer said you were acting weird and asked if I would talk to you about whatever was bothering you—told me it was fine to come right in here," Freddie explained, "But if it's a bad time, I can come back."

"No, it's okay," Carly shook her head, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and moving to sit on the side of her bed. She patted the spot next to her for Freddie to sit down. "I just dozed off, but I'm up now."

"Okay," Freddie responded, sitting down next to her. "So, what's got you 'acting weird'?"

"Nothing in particular," Carly repeated what she had told her brother, "Just a little stressed."

Freddie raised an eyebrow, "Why don't I believe you?"

Carly shrugged, "Believe what you want."

"Carly, what's really wrong?" Freddie prodded, "You know you can tell me. Whatever it is, I'll understand. Maybe I can help relieve some of the stress."

"You have no idea," Carly mumbled under her breath.

"What?"

"Nothing," Carly shook her head, "Honestly Freddie, it's no big deal. I can deal with it on my own."

"You sure?"

"No, but I'll take my chances," Carly forced herself to smile. "So, what's this idea you have for iCarly?"

"Well, I was thinking…" Freddie began.

As he explained what he had come over to talk to her about, Carly found herself staring quite obviously at Freddie. She barely registered a word he was saying, though she was focusing in on his lips. She didn't know what was wrong with her, but she couldn't tear her gaze away. She kept telling herself that this was one of her best friends, and that even though he was practically _in love _with her (or so he said _all the time_), it was wrong to be thinking the thoughts she was thinking. She shouldn't be thinking about that darn nose kiss, she shouldn't be thinking about a repeat of that one lapse of judgment, she shouldn't be thinking that maybe she was seeing the possibilities that kept Freddie crushing on her. She shouldn't be, but she couldn't deny anymore that she was thinking those things. Those thoughts weren't going away. And she needed to remember that Freddie was talking about something important and she wasn't hearing a word…

"So, what do you think?" Freddie finished.

"Sorry, what?" Carly bit her lip as she realized she had tuned out what he was saying.

Freddie sighed, "I knew I shouldn't have brought it up. It's just another techie thing that you don't understand at all. I thought maybe if you said yes first then you could talk Sam into letting me do it…but she would have just cut down the idea before I even explained…Never mind, just forget I even said anything…oomph."

Freddie's rambling rant was cut off by Carly leaning over and kissing him square on the mouth. Before he was even able to get over his surprise, she was pulling away with a worried look on her face. His eyes were wide as he tried to figure out what had just happened.

"What…what…what was that?" Freddie stammered.

"I'm sorry," Carly responded, "I was watching you lips move and you were talking so fast and I couldn't understand a word you were saying and I just wanted you to stop talking and I couldn't help it and it was the first thing that came to mind to make you be quiet…and I just kissed you didn't I?"

"Uh, _yeah_!" Freddie exclaimed, "Why did you do that? Not that I mind, really I don't mind at all. I actually think that was pretty amazing but _why did you do that?_"

Carly let out a long sigh, "I've been thinking about that nose kiss, _a lot_, lately. And I realized that maybe I kinda liked it."

"Thinking about…" Freddie started with a frown on his face.

"_Kissing you_," Carly explained, "I realized I maybe, kinda really liked kissing you. Even if it was a simple, purely nasal kiss. It made me think about what it would be like to actually kiss you, like a _real _kiss. That led to what just happened, and I'm sorry because I wasn't really thinking."

"It's okay," Freddie shook his head, "Like I said, it was pretty amazing."

"It was, wasn't it?" Carly smiled.

"So what does this mean?" Freddie asked.

"I think it means, I like you Freddie," Carly replied.

Freddie grinned, "And you know I like you Carly."

"We should do this right…" Carly said.

This time when Carly kissed Freddie he wasn't surprised. He was more prepared to respond and kiss her back. And if the first kiss was pretty amazing, then the next was even better. Carly could finally stop thinking about that darn nose kiss because now she had a new kiss to think about constantly (and somewhat obsessively).

Carly Shay had solved her problem.


End file.
